


pressed against my pillow like the aging winter sun

by I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Past Character Death, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Near Genocide Ending, late night regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless/pseuds/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless
Summary: All of Alphys' worst fears have come to pass, but somehow she's still here.





	pressed against my pillow like the aging winter sun

It's been just over a week since the last human fell down. A week since that awful day all of Alphys' worst fears came to pass. Undyne had died. Mettaton had died. So many had died. Everyone left knew what she had done. She never thought she be able to bear even one of these things happening. Yet somehow, she's still here after all of them. Lying in a bed far two big for her and clutching her MTT-brand Mettaton body pillow while her regrets keep her awake. She thinks of the chances she hadn't been brave enough to take and the mistakes she had been too cowardly to admit until the end.

She wishes she hadn't kept the Amalgates a secret for so long. Everyone took their existence surprisingly well. If she'd come clean sooner maybe more of them could have been reunited with their families and she wouldn't have been tortured by the constant fear of their discovery. She might even had been able to tell Undyne how she felt. If only she hadn't been such a coward.

She's sleeping in Asgore's house because her lab is too full of memories. Memories of hanging out with Undyne and Mettaton. Memories of hearing the Amalgamates crying out from below reminding her of her failure. Happy memories turned bittersweet. Sad memories that still haunt her. She can't go a day there without seeing the "human history" books Undyne liked so much, or the elevator leading to were she had hidden her worst mistakes. The palace is sad too, in it's own way. It has beds waiting neatly made for children who will never sleep in them again and the coffins in the basement for the children who will never wake up. But the sadness in the palace is not hers and that makes it more bearable somehow. When she wakes up in this new life she sometimes wonders if it's even worth getting up at all. But she knows the kingdom needs her so she drags herself out of bed anyway. She thinks of the king's diary, each day's entry the same, and wonders if being needed kept him going too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there was more stuff written for this ending. It's interesting to think about Alphys coping with everything. Title from Winter Bird by AURORA.


End file.
